Never Had A Dream Come True--Yuna style
by Parasol
Summary: Yuna thinks about her last moments with Tidus while listening to a song.


Disclaimer: yet again… I don't own FFX, but I do own my ideas… and No, I don't own the song either. S Club 7 does.  
  
Never Had a Dream Come True : Yuna Style  
By Makoto Ricdeau  
  
Everybody's got something  
They have to leave behind  
  
I had shuddered when he'd tried in vain to hold me once more. I felt what little warmth was left as he floated through my body. He was slowly becoming the pyreflies which I begun to hate seeing…  
  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
I wish it didn't have to be this way. Knowing that he was dead, that I was the one who had to send him… It had tore me apart and still does. I miss… want him so much.  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
What if I hadn't done it? If I hadn't sent him? Would you still be here, my dream, my love?  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I know I can't take back what I did. I had to do it… right? Our friends have tried to find me someone new…but I can't seem to let you go.  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though that I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to,  
A part of me will always be   
With you  
  
The moment you left, something in me went with you. It's a part of my heart, I just know it… I belong to you. I only want you.  
  
Somewhere in my memory,  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
It's been… a year now… since you've left me almost forever. I know I'll see you again when I come to the Farplane. But that's such a long time! I can't stand having to wait for years and years to pass by without you! I could die now, right here, and join you in that peaceful place and be happy forever… but I promised you I wouldn't… no matter how much we want one another  
  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
I keep thinking of you, even though I don't want to. I was standing in Luca the other day, and as I was standing at the balcony, I remembered how we'd laughed… I miss those days… We were all so happy then and because of all of you…. Because of you… I got my wish of having laughter on my pilgrimage…  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I want to let go so badly. I want to forget you, all our memories, all our moments together… I hate this! I can't move on without you! I'm happy and confident on the outside, but inside… inside I'm really screaming and crying. I have to be happy. What will the people do if I'm sad too? They probably lost loved ones like I lost you…  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though that I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to,  
A part of me will always be…  
  
No! You're different from everyone else! I had to destroy Sin, not them! Why did I have to lose you… I can't do this any more! I don't want to be without you!   
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will,  
You know you will, my baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
I can't forget… You're like a drug to me, can't go without it… What would you say if you were here…? You'd tell me to keep going, wouldn't you? I can't… you're so far away…  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try,  
I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no  
  
I'm back in Besaid now…back where I started. Um… I stood at the water's edge and whistled, like you told me to. …You didn't answer… Why?! Why'd you have to go and leave me?! …Don't you love me?!  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though that I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to,  
A part of me will always be   
With you  
  
It feels like… a part of me is dying. I want you so badly, I haven't eaten in days now… Of course, Wakka and Lulu and Kimahri and Rikku… they're all worried about me. …Are you? Do you watch me all the time from where you are? Can you… see me?  
  
A part of me will always be…  
With you….  
  
Tidus… I love you…  
  
Yuna fell into a deep sleep that night. She hadn't been well for the past three weeks and the doctors said it was from working too hard. Of course, her three former Guardians were worried about her, but they knew why she was sick. Her thoughts always seemed to travel back to that blonde boy who had been with them a year ago, the one that she had loved and who had loved her.  
And she dreamed that night…  
"Where am I…?" the girl wondered.  
"Yuna!"  
She turned and nearly began crying. Tidus was standing there, waving crazily. Beside him stood their fathers, Jecht and Braska, and Auron. All three men looked on happily. He ran to her and she felt him take her into his loving embrace.  
"Tidus!" Yuna was crying. "Is… is this real? Did I…die?"  
He stroked her hair and lifted her chin, looking into her odd eyes. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, but he lifted his hand and brushed them away. Somehow, that made her feel at least a bit stronger.  
"No… You didn't die," he whispered, holding her close again. "And I'm in your dreams, but it's pretty real… I can't really explain it… But, I'm watching over you, Yuna… I know it's been really hard for you, but keep being strong for me, ok?"  
"Ok…"  
"Promise me, Yuna."  
"I… I promise, Tidus!" She hugged him fiercely. Her eyes met his, smiling truly… Something she hadn't done for so long…  
The young man slowly lowered his lips to hers. She melted in his arms, relishing the touch she had wanted for so long. Suddenly, Yuna felt the dream beginning to slowly fade and Tidus pulled away from her to look down into her face.  
"And promise me this too…" he said, slowly. "I know this will be harder than everything else, but… Promise me that you'll find someone and have a happy life with him."  
"But-!!"  
"Shh… Just promise me… You'll never be happy if you don't move on." Tidus suddenly smiled. "Besides, I'll be watching and waiting for you here. You don't have to forget me."  
"…It will be hard for me," she said, quietly. "But…I promise. I'll live my life as best I can just for you!"  
They held on to one another intensely, kissing once more.  
"I love you, Tidus, always…"  
"And I'll always love you, Yuna…"  
And just as Yuna was waking up, she heard him say…  
"Just whistle… and I'll whistle back, and you'll know I'm watching over you…"  
She woke up, the tears silently running down her cheeks. It was early morning and no one else was awake, but that didn't matter. Yuna ran outside to the shore and put her fingers in her mouth, whistling as loudly as possible.  
This time, there was a whistle from high above, as if a seagull cawed in reply. The difference was that there were no birds. J Yuna smiled, and then laughed. Tidus was there, watching her. Now, she felt she could go on.  
A part of her was with him, always would be. And a part of him lived on in her.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
